The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting electrical devices, and more particularly for mounting high voltage electrical devices.
Large pieces of electrically powered equipment, such as transit cars, typically employ a plurality of electronic control devices which are housed in so-called "control packages". It has been a common practice in assembling these control packages to mount the control devices in a unique way for each application or variation of a particular application. This has in turn required that the control package housing the devices be specially designed to accommodate each new configuration of the electrical devices. Often, the control package must be specially assembled for the given task it performs for the electrical equipment. This has caused problems because stocking a number of different types of control packages or custom designing control packages is expensive.